


Position

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin enjoys pulling out Dwalin’s secret wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Position

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Dwalin enjoys it when he bottoms for his older brother, Balin knows what he wants and is the only one Dwalin feels comfortable being the bottom with. Balin is also quite generously endowed down there, and has a piercing that Dwalin likes the existence of, especially when it brushes over that spot inside him” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21928171#t21928171).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It doesn’t take long to coax Dwalin open, though he keeps making himself tense with anticipation, squirming from his place atop Balin’s desk. His tunic was stripped away awhile ago, his chiseled chest subjected to all Balin’s licks and kisses, and now his trousers are down around his knees. Balin has him bent in two, his ass thrust in the air, cheeks spread by Balin’s thick thumbs. He’s fingered Dwalin more than he had to, licked and spit and slicked in more lube than he had to, just because Dwalin has such a _pretty_ asshole, and Balin never gets tired of teasing the rosy entrance wider. 

Even when Dwalin’s gaping open, twitching and leaking back down his balls, Balin doesn’t pull that far away. He only goes so far as the fat cheeks of Dwalin’s big ass, and he gives the closest on a little nip. Dwalin grunts and looks over his shoulder. The light of the candles slides over his bald head and the black tattoos there. Grinning innocently, Balin asks, “Something you want, Dwalin?”

Dwalin scowls instantly, though it doesn’t look quite right on his flushed face, his eyes already so dilated. He growls, “Don’t make me say it.” That only grows Balin’s grin. 

He knows exactly how much his brother loves bottoming, though it took absurdly long to discover it. Dwalin’s adoration for taking cock up his ass is only rivaled by his shame of it—something Balin’s trying to break him of. It’s a nonsensical, outdated view, and Balin would much rather Dwalin simply accept himself for both their sakes. So he coos sweetly, “I won’t do anything until you ask me for it.”

“You know what I want,” Dwalin hisses. He tries to lift his ass higher, going so high that he’s on his toes and his thighs tremble for it. If he’s trying to be tempting, he’s succeeding, but Balin’s far past the age where temptation trumps his head. 

“Yes,” he murmurs, reaching down to absently brush the dark hair over Dwalin’s broad shoulders, “but I’m not the reckless warrior my little brother is. I want to be absolutely sure there’s no other way before I take out my sword.” Dwalin groans, probably as much from the lame analogy as desire. 

He waits for a few moments anyway, as though expecting Balin to crumble, even though they both know he won’t. Balin contents himself with staring at the little winking hole nestled between Dwalin’s cheeks, and then he frees himself from his trousers, because he knows Dwalin will break eventually. 

He does. He growls and begs, reedy and fierce, “Put your cock in me, Balin, you _know_ how bad I want it, and if you don’t fuck me right now—”

That’s enough for Balin, who presses the veiled head of his cock against Dwalin’s furrowed brim. One little push and he pops inside, eased by spit and lube, and he pushes in just a bit more as Dwalin lets out a cry that echoes through the old library’s halls. Balin pushes harder, harder, not stopping for a moment because he knows Dwalin can take it and _wants_ it rough, even though Balin will never fuck him as mercilessly as he asks, and finally Balin’s all the way inside, nestled to the hilt. He’s always amazed at how tight Dwalin feels no matter how well Balin prepares him, but then Balin has to remind himself that it’s just because he’s particularly large. Maybe that’s what finally broke Dwalin down to give Balin alone this special honour. 

Already moaning in delight, Balin wriggles around. He tries different angles, until Dwalin lets out a sharp cry, and Balin knows the metal piercing at the neck of his cock has brushed against that certain spot. He hits it again, just to be sure, and the tremor in Dwalin’s body tells him everything. Dwalin swears beneath his breath and pushes back into Balin’s cock, even though his ass is already squished as tightly against Balin’s crotch as it can go. 

Balin pulls back first, just halfway, only to toss himself forward again, and this time he drops over Dwalin’s back, arms circling around his waist to hold onto him, clutch at his tight chest. From there, Balin starts to _go_. He thrusts in hard, slams Dwalin’s solid body into the desk, then jerks him back to rattle the wood. Balin fucks him steady and fast, making sure to hit that same spot every time that makes Dwalin toss his head back and _roar_. He makes the most delicious noises. He sweats quickly, profusely, gluing his naked body to Balin’s clothes, and Balin runs his hands everywhere he can—he still can’t believe that his gorgeous beast wants to be with _him_ ; he’s Dwalin’s brother but he’s never really been worthy of all this pure strength and wild _fire._ He pretends he is and does his best to show it, honoured and filled with a cloying ecstasy that only Dwalin’s tight body could give him. 

Dwalin smells like pure sex. Balin drinks it in, fucks him hard, occasionally licks and kisses at his shoulders and the back of his neck, or just burrows in. Sometimes Balin rubs his nose against Dwalin’s skin, other times he just moans and sucks in air. His hips go of their own accord, his cock driven to Dwalin’s sweltering, velvety walls. Finally, Balin runs down Dwalin’s stomach, bypasses his cock and grabs onto his heavy balls, jerking them just hard enough for a subtle spark of pain to run up Dwalin’s spine. He growls in delight, and Balin rewards him by rolling his sac around. Each time Balin squeezes, Dwalin makes a beautiful noise, until he’s whimpering and quivering and howling in Dwalin’s hands, reduced to nothing but _pleasure_.

Balin often thinks he should last longer. He’s older, more experienced, but Dwalin feels _so very good_ and looks so very _perfect_ that soon Balin’s nearing his end. He kisses the back of Dwalin’s neck and murmurs over the lewd slapping sounds of flesh-on-flesh and Dwalin’s constant whines, “ _I love you, brother._ ” Because he tells Dwalin that every chance he can. 

Then he comes hard, gasping and shoving forward to grind himself in. He bursts inside Dwalin’s ass, and Dwalin only moans all the louder, his head tossing back as he’s filled with Balin’s seed. Balin keeps holding on, wanting to kiss Dwalin but not having the coordination, so he just luxuriates in that blissful moment.

Before he’s even come back down, he’s grabbing Dwalin’s cock. He pumps it in his sweaty hand, until Dwalin _screams_ , splattering Balin’s hand and the desk. He comes even more than Balin did, his body writhing on Balin’s cock as he releases jet after jet to Balin’s loving strokes. 

Balin doesn’t pull out yet, even after that. Instead, he collapses, tired but satiated, atop Dwalin’s back. Dwalin murmurs, “Love you, too,” and Balin chuckles, placing a kiss between his shoulders.


End file.
